Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engine, uses a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. Inlet air filtration systems thus may be used upstream of the compressor. Impure air laden with dust particles, salt, and other contaminants may damage the compressor blades and other types of power plant equipment via corrosion, erosion, and the like. Such damage may reduce the life expectancy and performance of the equipment. To avoid this problem, the inlet air generally passes through a series of filters to remove the contaminants. Known air filters, however, may be clogged by environmental conditions such as fog, rain, snow, and the like. Such clogging may reduce filtration and cooling efficiency while increasing the overall pressure drop. Inlet air pressure loss also can result in the loss of power output for the gas turbine engine as a whole.
There is a desire therefore for an improved gas turbine inlet air filter system. Such an improved inlet air filter system preferably would provide adequate filtering in any type of weather environment. Moreover, such an improved gas turbine inlet air filter system may have a minimum pressure loss therein. Specifically, such an inlet air filter system may increase the output of the gas turbine engine as a whole with increased overall efficiency.